Party in my head
by jennifer1997
Summary: Drabble 18: La imaginación es prácticamente una virtud pero a veces esta te puede jugar en contra.


_**Party in my head**_

Naruto y Tenten se habían vuelto muy amigos, quizás demasiado para los ojos de los demás, todo porque por alguna razón ahora siempre hacían misiones juntos, lo cual claramente los había unido poco a poco, a tal punto que difícilmente no los podías ver juntos, tal vez ellos escondían algo que no querían que nadie supiera pero que no eran completamente capaces de disimular ¿Estarían enamorados o solo era exageración de las demás personas?

Ambos se encontraban en la casa del Uzumaki, era de noche y estaban viendo televisión, una película de acción que encontraron luego de un rato haciendo zapping, película de la cual Naruto no prestaba tanta atención como parecía, estaba mirando a Tenten tratando de reprimir su sonrojo al tener a la kunoichi de las armas, con el cabello completamente suelto dejando ver que era más largo de lo que había pensado, una blusa azul estilo china y un short negro, sentada en el sofá a su lado, ya hace unos días que se hacia básicamente la misma pregunta que el resto de Konoha ¿En verdad sentiría algo por ella? No podía negar que negar era preciosa, una poderosa adversaria y que tenia ese carácter fuerte que por alguna razón le gustaba en las mujeres.

Recordando las misiones que habían tenido últimamente y las que habían tenido hace años atrás, se le llego la mente el momento en que le dijeron que ella había pedido disculpas a Tsunade en nombre de el, su preocupación al enterarse de que había caído por un acantilado, aunque resulto ser una trampa se había preocupado, la vez que le dio de comer en la boca, aunque fuera el desagradable curry de la vida, la vez que simulo haberse muerto y ella le golpeo por haberla asustado ¿Acaso la había preocupado tanto? Entre las otras misiones que habían tenido, las dudas comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes.

Naruto – dijo Tenten, con voz muy sexy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – estoy aburrida… - dijo comenzando a desabrochar lenta y sensualmente los botones de su blusa.

¿Q-Que quieres hacer Tenten? – pregunto Naruto, nervioso y sonrojado profundamente.

Hagamos algo divertido – dijo Tenten, terminando de sacarse la camisa, colocando las manos de Naruto tras su espalda diciéndole que le quitara el sostén.

P-Pero Tenten-chan ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo? – pregunto Naruto, impactado, analizando mejor las cosas ¿Le había dicho Tenten-chan? Definitivamente este juego no iba a terminar bien.

Naruto – dijo Tenten, sonrojada y con voz seductora, besando y lamiendo su cuello, quitándole despacio la camisa negra que traía puesta, avanzando por su pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva, se detuvo en los pantalones y lo miro con lujuria.

Ten-Ten… no lo hagas… después no podre controlarme – dijo Naruto, intentando no ceder ante sus deseos carnales.

¿Y porque deberías contenerte? – pregunto Tenten, sacándole lentamente los pantalones y con ellos el bóxer, dejando expuesta su virilidad, con la cual prontamente empezó a jugar, sacándole roncos gemidos que se volvían cada vez más fuertes – Naruto – dijo claramente excitada.

Tenten – dijo Naruto, en el mismo estado.

Naruto… – dijo Tenten, acercándose a su boca.

Tenten… – dijo Naruto, cerrando los ojos esperando el contacto.

¡Naruto, despierta! – dijo Tenten, enojada.

¿Eh? – pregunto Naruto, confundido, dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

Llevas rato dormido y tienes baba por toda la barbilla, si tanto te aburro mejor me voy – dijo Tenten, molesta.

¡No espera, no es nada de eso! – grito Naruto, pero ella no le hizo caso y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí muy enfadada.

Al pensar mejor los acontecimientos ocurridos, era mejor que ella se haya ido, pues no se había percatado de que tenia que resolver ¨un asuntito¨ antes, seria mejor que se fuera a duchar… pero con agua bien fría.

_**Fin de este drabble**_

Este es el #18-20 (Tomando en cuenta los 10 regalos anteriores a Naruto-kun en su cumpleaños) NaruTen fans ¡Quedan otros 2 más! ¡Continúa leyendo!


End file.
